Eyes Open
by Cordially Un-Invited
Summary: "So half of the world is populated with super powers. Where are mine?"


**Hey Cat Pack. Cat here with yet another story. I know none of you know this, but ****_Sky_****_ Fall_**** is ****_,for the time_****_being,_**** on hiatus. I've been suffering from MAJOR writers block for it recently along with homework and such. It will be updated from time to time, just not now. If any of you wanted to know Cat got the power of poison, but has the ability to turn 1, I repeat 1, person to stone. Moving on, this is supposed to be a Halloween story. I have made a dictionary for the bottom of this story if you are confused. ALSO FOR THE OCS, I already have my main ones, BUT I will need some to be evil. I'll tell you all when. Disclaimer brought to you by Doon.**

**Doon: Cat doesn't own Cliff, Hazel, Seto, Ty, or Adam. **

**Now I present to you: Eyes Open**

* * *

**Cliff's POV**

Halloween was in a few weeks, but I already had my costume! I was going as myself! Since I'm half-cat, it would be easy to go. I smiled as I sped over, using my super speed, to Cat's house where I saw Seto sitting by Cat's door.

"Hey," I said to him.

"What do you want Cliff?" he asked.

"Why do you think I'm here?" I snapped.

"To see your best friend, also known as me," Seto teased. I stuck my tongue out at him and walked up to press the doorbell.

"What's taking her so long? She's usually out by now," I complained.

"It's actually good that she's taking so long. Forgetting something Cliff?" he said. He reached behind me and yanked my tail. I growled and turned to look at him. I could feel my eyes change from their normal royal blue color to their golden cat-like eyes. I quickly used my tail to grab his leg and yanked him up.

"Nope. I'm not forgetting anything," I smirked. I watched Seto dangle upside down for a while before I heard Cat yelling bye to her parents. I dropped Seto and shrank back my ears and tail. I watched as Cat opened the door the next second.

"Hey guys. Seto, what are you doing?" Cat asked.

"Oh, you know, just taking a little nap," he replied.

"Well get up. We're going to be late for school," Cat sighed and stepped over him. I walked next to Cat and looked behind me. I could see Seto glare at me as we walked away.

**A few boring classes later.**

"I assume you all know why you're here," Mr. Peldin said. I rolled my eyes. Cat, Seto, Ty, Adam, Hazel, and I had gotten into detention.

"Actually, no. I don't know why I'm here," I sighed.

"No talking! Maybe next time you all can keep your food at the table instead of Ms. Kal's desk," Mr. Peldin snapped. I sighed and put my head on the desk. None of us had done anything, yet we got into trouble for it.

"Mr. Peldin, I keep telling you we didn't do it. We're innocent," Cat pleaded.

"Yeah! Can't we just prove our innocence?" Hazel said. Mr. Peldin narrowed his eyes. Then his phone rang. He picked it up and answered it. I watched with caution as his eyes twitched. He squinted them shut then reopened them, but now they were a blazing red. He dropped the phone and looked at Cat.

"Run!" Adam yelled. We all got up from our seats and ran. We got out of the school as it burst into flames.

"I'll get Cat home, you guys try to lose him," I panted. I grabbed Cat arm and we sped off. We reached her house in about two seconds and got inside. Big mistake. Wailing could be heard, like a banshee.

"Mom!" Cat yelled and ran towards the noise. I followed her. We rounded one of the corners and gasped. Cat's mom was on the floor, a dark ball gown covering her body. The dress was beautiful, yet torn.

"Cat my dear, don't come looking for me," she said.

"Mom, what's going on? Where's dad?" Cat asked. Her mother looked sad, almost desperate for a moment.

"Do not worry dear. All will be well in time," she whispered. Her image faded like she was never there. I stood there gawking. I felt so stupid. I looked at Cat, who was in tears. Her mother was gone and she didn't know where her dad was. I sighed and texted the others to meet at Cat's house and put away my phone.

"Cat, come with me," I whispered. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to a door. I pulled off a necklace, which had a key around the chain, and unlocked the basement door.

"We're not allowed to go into the basement," Cat sniffed. I looked at her. She looked miserable.

"Come on Cat, let's go," I sighed and pulled her with me. I closed the door behind us and tried to let my eyes adjust to the darkness. I snapped, and a small fire lit up my palm. Cat looked at me with wide eyes, but kept walking. We reached the open floor. A blank open area.

"What's so special about this? It's just an empty space," Cat said. I smiled and held up my necklace. I put the key out into the open, twisted in counter-clockwise, and walked through a force field. I turned to see Cat's mouth agape.

"Yeah, like this is empty," I laughed. The space was like a mini house. It had a kitchen, library, bedrooms, bathrooms, a living room, and a portal to the Legion, a world known for its legions of Legacies.

"Wow," Cat gawked. She looked at me and raised her eyebrows.

"What?" I asked.

"I believe you have some explaining to do," Cat replied.

**A lot of explaining later.**

"So half of the people in the world are populated with super powers. Where are mine?" Cat asked. I laughed. I stopped suddenly when Seto, Ty, Adam, and Hazel showed up at the entrance.

"Look who finally decided to show up. Wizard, explain now," I commanded.

"We stopped at Kyle's Groceries to get some ice cream and tissues," Ty said.

"Yeah. Not my idea. I was a hostage," Hazel said while putting her hands up.

"Well while you were gone, I told her about Legacies," I sighed.

"So if you told her about her powers, she can use them to deflect this!" Ty yelled as he punched Cat's face. It wasn't hard enough to break anything, but hard enough to cause pain. I gawked at Ty along with everyone else. Cat then lunged to punch him back, but he put up a force field that sent Cat flying into a wall.

"I'll start on that healing potion," Seto sighed.

"Well hurry up," Adam said. Seto looked at him.

"I'm going to need the following items to start," he replied writing down items. He handed the list to me and waved me off. I looked at the list.

"You have got to be kidding me," I sighed as I sped off.

**Five seconds later.**

I stumbled back and into the real world. I walked up to Seto and shoved the items at him.

"Cliff, you doubled the ingredients," Seto said.

"Yeah. One for Cat and one for me," I groaned.

* * *

**You like? Anyways, onto my dictionary! NOT IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER!**

**Cat- Witch**

**Ty-Wizard**

**Cliff-Half Cat; Fire elemental**

**Hazel- Genie**

**Adam- Rock type man. (think about the guy from Sky High that turns into rock, yeah that's Adam)**

**Legion- World were are the Legacies live.**

**Legacies- People that are either inhuman, have extraordinary powers, or are both.**

**Did that help a little more? I hope it did. Oh well, F, F, & F and R&R! Questions will be answered if you have any!**

_**See you later Cat Pack!**_


End file.
